Chemistry
by MaidenOfMasquerades
Summary: I felt like writing something for Wendy/Erin i dunno why but i enjoy there little pairing.
1. Chapter 1 - Lunch Break

••• Written by Wendy's POV •••

It was lunch time, and my best friend Carrie had been home with the flu, while my boyfriend was busy doing some sports activity with Kevin Fischer. There was no way I would be hanging out with Ashley and Ashlyn, and my sister Julie would always avoid me at school.

I walked alone on campus, my eyes drawn to a book I held clenched in my hands. I looked up for a brief moment to see Erin Ulmer, one McKinley highs Goth students. We didn't speak very much, but she was good company to have.

"Hi Erin" I greeted with a smile as I approached the auburn haired teenager.

"Hello Christensen~" she replied coldly.

I really didn't like it when people called me by my last name, it was one of my pet peeves, but I would just let it slide this time.

"Where's Ian?" I questioned, going over to sit beside her.

She scoffed, trailing her pencil against the blank sheets of the sketch book she held.

"You have some business with him?"

"No, it's just, he's usually with you"

"He didn't show up for school today" she mumbled, extending her hand to grab a marker from her pencil case.

"Do you know why?" I smiled, taking a bite from my lunch.

"That's my business, not yours" Erin scoffed, closing her sketch book and turning to look over at me

"I'm sorry Wendy, I didn't mean to sound rude"

"It's totally fine, really" I smiled, brining my knees into my chest.

"Are you not hungry?" I raised a brow, looking over at the Goth girl.

She stayed silent, and shook her head, then getting up from where she sat to stretch an arm over her head.

"I'm going to go for a walk, would you like to come?"

I thought about the suggestion, and nodded, getting up and brushing myself off.

"Where too, Pip?"

She raised a brow, folding both as across her chest "Only Ian calls me Pip..."

"Err is a bother? I'm sorry, I won't call you by it anymore"

She nodded, and turned on her heel to begin walking. I followed close behind as the two of us turned into the corner of many sidewalks. I had no idea where Erin was going, but I wasn't going to ask questions.

"We're here" she spoke out coldly.

I looked around, we had found ourselves in a dead end, in an ally way. What a strange place to be, it looked so menacing, and unnatural.

"Is there a problem Wendy?"

"Huh?" I nearly jumped from her voice "Oh there's no problem at all Erin!"

She nodded, and went to take a seat, pulling out her sketch book to continue drawing. I felt awkward and slowly went to go sit beside her. The two of us were silent for the longest time, the only actually sound was the sound of pencil lead marking the white sheets of paper with a silver marking.

"What are you drawing?" I finally spoke out, leaning a bit on her.

"It's a mix of a zombie and a black cat, what do you think?"

The redhead picked up her paper to turn it over to me. It looked so well drawn, and the shading looked excellent, though I was never really good with art, photography was more of my talent per say.

"Wow Erin, you're really good! Well, all your artwork is fantastic really"

She smirked, pulling the paper back to her "Thank you, but, I need to work more on my blood and guts detail"

I felt sick to my stomach with the subject, I never did well with blood, or guts, so talking about such a subject gave me a -I want to throw up- feeling.

"Oh! What time is it!? We could be late for class!"

I shot up from my seat, searching my pockets for my phone to see what time it had been. Damn it. I hadn't forgotten my cell phone back in my locker, out of all things.

Erin began to chuckle, closing her sketch book and packing it away in her bag "Don't worry Wendy, we're going to make it on time"

I bit the corner of my lip and grabbed my arm feeling a bit awkward.

"Wendy?"

I nearly jumped, and quickly turned to look at Erin with my mouth making a small -o- and my eyebrows raised.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry" she laughed quietly, getting up.

I cleared my throat, and fixed my hands so they were nested in the depths of my pockets.

"Lunch will be ending soon, should we get going?"

I nodded, and went to grab my bag, sliding in both my arms through the loops. I cleared my throat as both Erin and I walked back to campus in silence. Once we arrived back at the school, the bell rang, sending a sigh of relief to my lips.

"I'll see you around Wendy" Erin smiled, turning to leave.

"Wait" I called out, walking quickly over to her.

"Jason and Kevin will be busy with sports activities and Carrie will be home with the flu, so I was wondering if I could have lunch with you tomorrow too?"

Erin stared at me for a really long time. I began to feel slightly nervous about her outcome. That's when she chuckled, sending me to relief

"You won't mind Ian?"

I shook my head, smiling "Not at all!"

Erin smirked, trailing a hand through her hair "Better not get any idea Christensen"

I began to blush nervously. She had to be joking, right? Even if she was, I didn't like it at all.

"Wha?"

She laughed, and patted a hand to my shoulder "Never mind Wendy, I'll see you tomorrow"


	2. Chapter 2 - Awkward

Wendy's POV

The following day was quite boring to put it bluntly. I was really missing the company of Carrie, at least she would be coming back to school next week or so, at least that's what her mother told me. I was really anxious to go hang out with Erin that afternoon, strange since I never did get anxious to be with her.

I was finishing up a few more math questions in my textbook when the sound of the bell disturbed my writing. I got up and pushed my chair in, packing away my books into my bag.

"I'll see you after lunch Wendy" Jason smiled, planting a kiss to my forehead.

I nodded, and headed out the door of my math class, heading straight towards my locker. I quickly turned the knob of my lock, so I could get into my locker. After a few attempts on trying to open it, I grabbed my phone and lunch and headed outside.

I spotted Erin along with Ian sitting in their usual spot near one of the many large trees and waved in their direction. Erin glanced over at me and smiled slightly, while Ian ignored my presence.

"You took a while" Erin put out, shuffling herself to make room for me to sit.

"Sorry, my locker wasn't opening" I mumbled, feeling awkward as I took out my lunch.

Ian looked up from his black notebook to look over at me, later then exchanging glances with Erin for a brief moment before looking back at his notebook.

"This is a surprise" he mumbled, furrowing a brow, holding a paper close to his face.

"Something wrong?" I asked, looking up at the two.

Ian stayed quite, while Erin stared in silence at the cement sidewalk. I cleared my throat. Was I not supposed to be here?

"So, Wendy, how's everything with you and Jason going?" Erin questioned, inhaling and looking over at me.

"Fine, really, actually, things are going great! How are things going with you and Ian?"

I heard him scoff, and watched as he then trailed his fingers through the locks of his black hair.

"Erin and I don't speak about our relationship with others"

"Oh, my apologies!"

Another moment of silence came across us. To be honest, I didn't want to really say anything, so far everything I had said put me in an awkward position.

"So the student council was thinking of having a camping trip for seniors" I smiled, sipping some of my juice.

"Is this supposed to matter to us?" Ian spoke out, looking over in my direction with his brow arched up.

"Well, I think it sounds...interesting" Erin mumbled, putting a hand to her chin.

"They are deciding on people who will be in the four bedrooms" I smiled, finishing off my lunch.

"If I'm with either Ashley or Ashlyn I swear I'll just die" Erin replied coldly, letting out a scoff.

"At least on the bright side, Frankie Cheeks won't be there" Ian pointed out, looking back into his notebook.

"How come he's always around campus if he graduated like...two years ago?"

Erin smiled, looking over at me "Trying to get into the pants of the -smocking hot- teenage girls"

I nearly chocked on my juice, and began to cough violently. The burn in my throat was becoming more intense the more I coughed. Finally, after a while off coughing I cleared my throat.

"Are you okay, Wendy?" Erin raised a brow, placing a hand to slowly rub my back.

I nodded, getting up from the bench and looking around to see if anyone else had heard me. I noticed both Erin and Ian staring at me with confusion, so I decided to sit back down.

"You sounded like you were dying over there" Ian smirked.

Erin looked over at him and them me. I didn't know what to say. I felt like I was out of place, so quickly grabbed my bag.

"Is everything alright?" Erin asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Oh! Everything's fine! I just forgot that I have something important to er um do!"

Ian chuckled, turning the pages in his book. Erin stayed silent however. I didn't say anything else so got up and began putting my things away.

"I'll see you around then?" Erin smirked, watching as I hesitates to nod.

"I'll see you around Ulmer" I smiled, extending my hand toward her.

Erin looked down at my hand, and back up at me. I then awkwardly retreated my hand and pushed it through my hair.

"Good Bye" I ended off with, before leaving.


End file.
